leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Janus Medlen
Summoner Name: '''XalkXolc '''Given Name: Janus Medlen Zaunite SpecOps Designation: X41kX01c Titles: Summoner, Hextech Advisor to Shurima, Cap'n of the Last Joke, Director of Bad Puns and Big Guns (self appointed) Gender & Species: Viktor's Evolved (Human) '''Age: '''23 Home: Zaun Profession: Summoner, Scientist Affiliations: Zaun (Hextech Revolution), Bilgewater (Nyroth), Shurima (Lines in the Sand) Background: Janus Medlen grew up on the streets of Zaun, where he learned basic mechanical engineering from factory scraps while scrounging for survival. His ingenuity attracted the attention of a few corporations, and Janus was taken into the corporate world of Zaun. Making his way up the ranks, Janus was intrigued by Viktor's Glorious Evolution, and became an acolyte. Pioneering the field of internal cybernetic augmentations, Janus quickly established himself, and became one of the candidates for the League of Legends upon discovering an affinity for summoning magic. Under his designation of X41kX01c, Janus became an agent of Zaun and the Glorious Evolution within the Institute of War, and continues to serve in the capacity of both scientist and summoner. Appearance: Below average in height, black hair, with precision cybernetics for fingers and experimental, internal augments of his own design for the brain and other vital organs. Somewhat less mechanical than many other Zaunite Summoners as a result. Of average build and slightly underweight. Personality: A fun-loving introvert, Janus is regardless rather friendly. His time at the Institute of War has helped him develop past his more suspicious life on the Zaunite streets, but his Special Operations training leaves him wary and more focuses when engaged in professional business. Can be very eccentric, and often either has no opinion or a strong one. Often thinking about many things at once, leading to an offhanded, twisted sense of humor and really, really, bad puns. Insane when he wants to be (which is most of the time), serious when he needs to be. Has a penchant for guns (the bigger the better) and cares deeply about the well-being of Zaun. Sometimes sent on covert missions, can seem furtive at times. Logical and analytical when calm, yet can become irritable when upset. A bit of a hopeless romantic. Alignment: Neutral Good/True Neutral (Neutral Moral) Skills and Summoner Preferences: SCIENCE! Prefers the advancement of technology to business, and often has several ongoing projects on his desk. Skilled with his hand( augmentation)s. Due to spending most of his early life in Zaun, his magical skill is low; Janus has only mastered the minimum summoning magics required to be a summoner. However, his scientific skills make up for this, as the majority of his magical study revolves around the use, synthesis, and improvement of magic in hextech. Additionally, Janus has only spent limited time working on the Fields of Justice, and is still learning from those who have far more experience than he. If threatened, utilizes a hidden blade (wink wink nudge nudge) in his cybernetics, as well as a simple boltgun and the tactical advantage his optical HUD supplies. On the Fields of Justice, prefers the company of marksmen, due to his disposition for ranged weaponry. Also enjoys the role of support, as the many times others have saved him has given him an appreciation for their work. Is somewhat comfortable with mages, but is less skilled when fighting with those who utilize melee weaponry. Favorite Champions are: Jinx, Graves, and Thresh. Judgement: OBSERVATION The Zaunite carries himself comfortably as he progresses towards the Judgement chambers. He steps easily across the marbled floor of the hall, his acolyte’s robes falling easily upon his shoulders. To the casual observer, the man would seem a relatively nondescript figure. With few defining features, his black hair cut short and his smallish stature allow a passing eye to run smoothly past. However, anyone who looked for too long would realize that there was something wrong about the Zaunite, something that seemed slightly alien. As the Zaunite approaches the massive doors to the Judgement room, he stops and tugs on the cuffs of his gloves in a well-practiced, though wholly unnecessary, movement. Taking a deep breath, he places his hand on the door and enters the Judgement chambers. REFLECTION Janus Medlen was nervous. He’d been in scarier situations, to be sure, but none could quite compare to the experience of a Summoner Judgement, the climax of years of training. His practiced facade of calm and confidence, although effective in concealing his true emotions, did nothing to assuage the barely-contained panic bubbling underneath. In this state of preoccupation, Janus was completely caught off guard by the sound of a boltgun round hitting the wall next to him. Dammit, they found me already? Janus thought. His well-practiced reflexes kicked in, and he sprinted into a nearby alleyway, tore the cover off a manhole and jumped in. He knew these tunnels like the back of his hand, and it’d be easy to lose his pursuers, presumably thugs hired by the last place he’d stolen from, in the labyrinth underneath the city. Hearing the thunk of steel-toed boots hitting the floors of the tunnels, Janus kept running, ducked into an alcove and pulled out two smoke bombs from his coat. Constructed from scraps, the smoke bombs were far more sophisticated than their appearance suggested. Janus placed to bombs on the walls and primed them, the indicator lights flashing green. As Janus ran, the sounds of boots against the cold brick began to round the bend. As he detonated the bombs, Janus quickly climbed a ladder into a small room, just large enough for a bed and a desk: one of his hideouts. He heard voices curse and run past the ladder, farther into the tunnels. It was the last thing he heard before 500,000 volts hit him in the back. Aaaaaaah. Janus woke up in a clean conference room, with a massive table dominating the area. Janus occupied a chair near the middle, his grubby rags out of place in the polished seat. Across from him sat the room’s only other occupant, and upon seeing the man’s face, Janus could hardly believe his eyes. Dressed immaculately, with a knowing smile on his face, was Magnus Dunderson, Chief Executive of Zaun. “Hello there, Janus Medlen. Orphan, no living relatives, no...conventional residence,” Magnus said. “A difficult life, I’m sure. But considering the trouble you’ve given to some of the smaller businesses here, it seems you’ve made the best of it.” “Uh…” Janus’ mouth could barely move. as a result of his surprise at seeing the most important man in Zaun, combined with the fact that he was still recovering from the electrical shock. “Yes, sir. I, uh, yes…-” “No need, Janus, truly no need. You now know that I am aware of your activities, and more specifically, your ability to create something out of next to nothing,” Magnus said. “Your abilities have made you quite the nuisance.” Shock quickly turned to fear as Janus realized the gravity of his situation. He’d finally been caught, and now he’d be punished. It would be excruciating. He’d probably become a test subject. It was a prospect he could barely stomach. “Now, I’m sure you’ve guessed why you’re here. Why I had asked to meet you in person. I’m sure you’ve realized how busy I am, and therefore how important this meeting is to me,” Magnus told Janus. “As such, let’s cut to the chase, shall we?” Janus’ eyes grew wide, pulling on his chains in a pointless attempt to escape. This reaction only seemed to entertain Magnus, who continued speaking. “Now, I know you’re very excited, but I’m afraid you won’t exactly be working with Dr. Mundo or Singed. You’d have to start in less prestigious labs, not quite on the bleeding edge of science.” Magnus’ smile grew as he spoke, as if savoring the words. “In short, Janus Medlen of the streets of Zaun…would you like a job?” Janus very nearly did not hear the proposition. His mind, stunned by the prospect of employment, reacted reflexively. “Of course! I...I mean…” As the words sunk in, he thought that maybe he’d heard incorrectly. “Uh...come again, sir?” “Why do you want to join the Institute of War?” Magnus’s smile had suddenly disappeared. Instead, his face was businesslike and impassive. “I wish to serve Zaun. I wish to advance the Glorious Evolution. I want to advance hextech, and therefore the world,” spoke Janus, suddenly confident. He straightened his back, once again comfortable in his acolyte’s robes. “I wish to preserve Runeterra. I wish to advance my skills in the most advanced Institute on Valoran.” “Very well, Janus Medlen of Zaun, you are found Worthy of joining the ranks of the Summoners of Runeterra. Let your sincerity be the flame that lights your path forward. I christen thee in the style of your employers. Your title is your name, your new name. Already, you wear it well, now wear it with the blessing of the Institute of War. Step forward with pride, Summoner XalkXolc, and recite the Oath with me." Category:Human (Augumented)